Tales of Vesperia 2
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: Uh oh, Yuri's gone missing and some kind of new evil is rising...! Flynn is now the main character in the search and mystery to find Yuri Lowell! I got the idea from the Nico Video, XD
1. Chapter 1: Yuri Gone Missing

_**Tales of Vesperia 2 – Chapter 1: Yuri Gone Missing?**_

"Flynn!"

"Flynn!"

"Flynn! Please wake up!"

"N-Ngh... Who's... There...?"

"Flynn, wake up!" The voice continued to yell, trying to wake Flynn Scifo up...

Flynn sat up in his bed and moaned, "E... Estellise... Sama...?"

"Flynn! Something's happened!" Estelle yelled.

"Wh-What happened?" Flynn asked as he rubbed his eyes. He was still very sleepy.

"Yuri's missing!" Estelle screamed.

"Wh-What?" Flynn yelled in complete shock.

The Imperial Capital, Zaphias...

The Castle Throne Room...

"Wh-What do you mean Yuri is missing?" Flynn yelled as ran into the Throne Room at request by Prince Ioder.

"He disappeared this morning. We checked every single quarter of Zaphias along with Aurnion, we have also gotten word from everyone in the Guild Cities along with City Officials from contact around the whole of Terca Lumiries. He really is missing," Prince Ioder explained to Flynn.

"That's crazy!" Flynn shouted.

"Flynn..." Estelle walked up to try to comfort him.

"What can we do?" Flynn yelled.

"There _is_ something I want you to do," Ioder looked back up at Flynn.

"What is it?" Flynn asked.

"Please go find Duke Pantarei..." Ioder said with his eyes hidden away.

"Duke?" Flynn yelled. "Why him?"

"We need Dein Nomos," Ioder answered.

"Why?" Flynn asked. "I know Dein Nomos is required for the Throne, but hasn't there been some sort of agreement without it?"

Ioder then said a little quieter, "There is a Legend that there is a hidden key within this Castle. But the only way to get to the room where it is held is with the Sword, Dein Nomos..." Ioder looked up.

"..." Flynn didn't want to say anything. He was still speechless. He then finally looked back up at the Prince and asked, "Where in the world would Duke be?"

"We don't know," Ioder nodded his head back and forth. "His whereabouts are currently unknown. Would you know after what happened after the he was defeated two years ago?"

"Actually, no... Only Yuri knew where he was..." Flynn turned back away, tears were going down his face because his best friend was missing.

"I see... Go to Myorzo and ask Judith and Rita if they would know anything. The Home of the Kritya moves around the world all of the time," Ioder suggested.

"Alright. Can Princess Estellise come with me?" Flynn asked.

"Why, of course," Ioder answered with a smile. "Everyone is her friend too."

"Okay. Come on Princess!" Flynn smiled as he gripped his Sword.

"Y-Yea!" Estelle ran with him.

Outside Zaphias...

"It's a good thing that Yuri gave me the communicator to Ba'ul. So we can contact Judith..." Flynn said as he held the horn up into air. He felt a rumble and then said into it, "Judith. Is that you?"

There was an echoing that Flynn could make out, "Flynn! What is wrong? I thought Yuri had the horn?"

"Yuri is missing and he gave it to me some time ago. We need to come to Myorzo, got a ride?" Flynn answered into the horn.

"Right away! We'll come now! Actually, the city is quite near Zaphias right now," Judith said as she ended the conversation with Flynn.

Estelle was dressed in her pink and white dress once again. She was holding her Fell Arm in her hand, looking at it. After the battle two years ago, the Fell Arms lost their power. Estelle looked into a grassy clearing and then noticed monsters. She backed up to Flynn and said softly, "M-Monsters...!"

"Why don't we take them out while we're waiting?" Flynn asked as he took his sword and shield out.

"I guess so..." Estelle took her sword and shield out.

"Photon!" Both Estelle and Flynn yelled as they finished the magic incantation. Apparently, some time after the battle, even though the Blastia gone, they could still use Magic... Something had happened along the lines of the Spirits causing something...

After awhile, all of the monsters in the area were gone as Judith finally saw them. She was in the sky, riding on her friend, Ba'ul... She looked down at them and started waving. Estelle smiled as she wove back. Flynn just smiled as he saw her.

Ba'ul landed on the ground and Judith jumped off of the ship still attached and then landed on the ground below. She still had her Fell Arm, the Spear, attached to a strap on her back. She finally asked, "So, what's going on?"

"I want to explain it all to you and Rita in Myorzo," Flynn answered.

"Alright, you two, get on!" Judith climbed back up a ladder.

"Flynn?" Estelle asked as she got to the ladder.

"Uh, nothing..." Flynn shook it off as he followed her.

Judith sat piloting and talking to Ba'ul as they flew directly to Myorzo.

Flynn was sitting down and asked, "Rita is there, right?"

"Correct. She's been studying a lot on Kritya and our Technology, Magic, and all that for a quite while now..." Judith answered with a smile.

Estelle was sitting down, fiddling around with her charm. She couldn't stop thinking about Yuri and how in the world he could be missing.

"Here we are... I love how the city moves!" Judith shouted as she pulled into the docking area for Ba'ul in the city like two years ago. The same thing, it hadn't changed at all...

Flynn jumped off from the ship and shouted, "Thanks Ba'ul! Thank you for the ride!"

Ba'ul let out a screech and Judith said, "He says, no problem. Any time."

Flynn smiled as they walked to the gates of the city. Estelle was still haggling a little behind Flynn and Judith who were talking about different things. She was still dazed over Yuri being gone. She couldn't get it out of her head. Ioder said that no one in the world could find Duke either, and he is there only little chance of even having an opportunity to find Yuri... Estelle then wondered why Ioder needed Dein Nomos... It was a special sword, yes... But what is the key that they were trying to get that required the sword...?

Judith led Flynn and Estelle to where Judith always slept, and where everyone else stayed when in Myorzo two years ago, to find hundreds of books spread around. Flynn was not surprised, as he looked around and found Rita sitting behind a pile.

"How interesting..." Rita smiled as she read a book. She didn't even realize the other three were even there... Classic Rita things...

"Look at all the books-" Estelle was cut off as she fell over an open book and knocked right into a huge pile and they all fell over Rita. Rita looked up only to see the entire stack falling over her. "Wh-WHAAAAAAA?" Rita let out a screech.

Flynn sighed and helped Estelle and Judith pick the books up. When they finally uncovered the books, Rita immediately blamed Flynn for it. Flynn backed up and pointed to Estelle as he was about to get beaten the crap out of by Rita.

"E-Estelle!" Rita yelled as she picked herself up from the pile.

Judith smiled at their little reunion.

Rita finally noticed and asked, "Where's Yuri?"

Judith and Estelle didn't say anything at all.

And finally, Flynn stepped back up and said softly...

"...Yuri's missing..."

~/~\~/~\~

Author's Notes: I finally got to making this FanFiction. After awhile, I wanted to do it, XD. I actually got the idea based off of a Video from Nico Nico Douga... =D So, yep, Yuri's missing, XD...

~/~\~/~\~


	2. Chapter 2: Rita's Investigation

_**Tales of Vesperia 2 – Chapter 2: Rita's Investigation**_

"I can't believe Yuri went missing! I'm just sooooo surprised that someone like him went missing. Then again... After Zaude two years ago... That still wasn't very long..." Rita said over and over as she thought about the situation.

"There is also another matter," Flynn started.

"Is this what we are supposed to do?" Judith asked.

"It is..." Estelle answered for Flynn...

"...There is a person we have to find, first..." Flynn continued. "...And that person is..."

Tension was building in the room as Judith and Rita were waiting for the answer...

"...We must look for... Duke Pantarei... By Prince Ioder's Orders..." Flynn looked up.

"Why do we have to go looking for _him_?" Rita already started complaining.

"In hopes of finding Yuri and Ioder needs the Sword," Flynn said.

"The Sword... Dein Nomos... Wait, Rita! Haven't you discovered Aer Krene going out of control around Terca Lumiries a little while ago?" Judith asked.

"Yea, I did! There was actually an Outbreak today according to readings. It was recorded to have happened in the Shaikos Ruins. These are what my investigations read from the previous month. The Aer amounts have seemed to rise, but calmed down this morning..." Rita explained as she was looking through some of her papers.

"Then we should go. That could mean something..." Flynn said as he stood up.

"The person that can calm the Aer before it goes wild..." Judith said. She got up and walked to the door.

"Wait for me!" Rita jumped up. She grabbed one of her scrolls and book.

The four of them went down back to Ba'ul and got on him. Judith was standing near the front like before with Flynn, Rita, and Estelle behind her. Flynn looked at Estelle, concerned since she had been quiet nearly the entire conversation.

"Rita. What else have you've found out in your investigations?" Judith asked.

Rita was looking at one of her papers with the investigations down. She then said, "According to Aer Outbreaks: After each one had happened, they were shortly after wards stopped with some kind of tool, something like Dein Nomos... After each Outbreak, there was a white feather found on the spot... It is currently unknown what was stopping the Aer Outbreaks, or even the cause of them. When did Yuri go missing?"

"Prince Ioder says that he went missing yesterday," Flynn answered.

"Oh, then it's not Yuri. The Aer Outbreaks started about three months ago," Rita turned back away.

"That means it has to be Duke," Judith said as she commanded Ba'ul to head to the Shaikos Ruins.

"..." Estelle kept silent. Flynn looked over at her and asked, "Estellise-sama...?"

"Nothing..." Was all Estelle said. She was in too deep thought about Yuri missing.

Flynn turned around and closed his eyes to think...

"Flynn, wake up!" Rita complained. "Come on! We are at the Shaikos Ruins!"

"H-Huh...?" Flynn said a little dazed. He stood up and then Judith told Ba'ul to land to drop them off. Judith immediately jumped off of the ship and turned to thank Ba'ul. Rita jumped down to the ground. She was followed by Flynn and then Estelle. Ba'ul took off as the four of them headed to the entrance to the Shaikos Ruins below...

"Is this new Krene located inside of these Ruins?" Flynn asked Rita.

"Correct. Come on, follow me," Rita started waving as she was about to enter the Ruins.

Judith, Flynn, and Estelle ran over and started walking behind Rita. They walked cautiously, surprised that the Ruins are even in tact after The Tower of Tarqaron arose two years ago. There were obvious parts where rocks fell from the rumbling.

"Rita, where is the Aer Krene located...?" Flynn eventually asked after some time of walking deeper in the Ruins. He wasn't very familiar with the Shaikos Ruins at all.

"You should be able to see it where I think it is... I guess we have to walk in deeper some more. It's in more deep than I thought it would have been. Keep a guard up just in case if there are any wild monsters because of the Aer..." Rita warned everyone.

"That's if Duke didn't kill them all on his way in..." Flynn sighed. He hoped there weren't any monsters, protecting Cities because Barriers don't exist anymore from monsters is tough and tiring work for a Knight...

Estelle was haggling behind the group again when she felt something behind her. She turned around to find a giant beast glowing gauntlets... Similar to the one they fought the first time in the Shaikos Ruins... Estelle started backing up as the beast inched ever so closer to her. She then finally let out a scream.

"Estellise-sama?" Flynn yelled as he jumped in front of Estelle with his sword and shield out. Judith came to his side with her Spear out. Rita was already ready in the back with her Book and Scroll out. For some weird circumstance, there was Aer back in the world but they could use Magic without Blastia...

Estelle wearily took her sword ans shield out and stood behind Flynn and Judith. And right away, those charged right at the monster with Rita casting spells in the back.

"Majinken!*" Flynn yelled as drove his sword along the ground. (*Majinken is Demon Fang.)

"Luna Fang!" Judith yelled as she jumped right at the monster and into the air.

"O flickering blaze, burn... Fire ball!" Rita casts from the back. A bunch of fireballs went flying right past Estelle.

"O-O power that tries souls, shine... P-Photon!" Estelle casted a little worried.

"Tch. It's still standing... Something's wrong here... We would have killed it a long time ago by now... It must be the Aer in the area..." Flynn said as he jumped backwards trying to avoid a slam from the beast.

"It's the Aer... The Beast is overwhelmed by the Aer and it consumed it's very being..." Judith shouted as she jumped back.

The beast let out another roar and everyone took a few steps back. "Here it comes!" Rita yelled.

"Blast through, Striking Laser!" A beam of light shot past everyone's head and right at the monster. It let out a screech in pain from the beam, the laser. Everyone turned backwards to find the person who shot the beam. They were all in complete shock to find the person. He was holding his sword directly where the beam was shot, pointing directly at the monster. He put the sword down, white feathers falling down, connected to the handle. The sword's blade was sharp as could be and was hollowed out in the center parts. The handle bent with a black covering. The sword itself was glowing a reddish-purple, too.

Flynn was staring directly at the figure with the sword. He was wearing a long black coat with yellow linings and down the middle. He also had long, white hair. Flynn immediately noticed who, indeed, the figure was...

But, before he could say anything, Rita yelled, "Looks like we don't have to continue the search!"

"Search?" He asked as he gripped his sword in his hands as the monster stood up again behind everyone else.

Everyone else turned around and got their weapons ready. The man in the back ran up to the front with Flynn and Judith as the monster came charging at them again.

"Alright, Holy Lance!" Flynn shouted when he put his sword directly into the air. Multiple Light-infused lances appeared in the air above the monster and struck down, creating an impact.

"Grand Chariot!" Estelle yelled. Many blue spheres appeared onto the monster and then blue up in an impact of light.

"Moonlight!" Judith disappeared from a spot where the monster attempted to attack. She reappeared in the air right above the monster and then shot down her sphere and created an impact and the monster fell over in the shock waves.

"Ground Dasher!" Rita yelled. She through her scroll into the air in the cast and hundreds of stalagmites appeared under the monster, as it was on the ground, and pushed it high into the air. The cracks kept coming up and kept on keeping the monster in the air.

"Take this, Infernal Dive!" The man jumped into the air and drove his sword right into the monster's middle... Flames were surrounding the blade as it drove through. The man took the sword out of the monster and jumped away. The sword's blade had blood dripping from it.

"It's not dead...!" Rita said.

"I wasn't planning on killing it..." The man said. He lifted his sword into the air and flashes of light surrounded him. The dense Aer that could be seen around the monster started vanishing away.

"You just wanted to weaken the monster so you could have a chance to absorb the dense Aer from it..." Flynn observed as the Aer started to vanish.

"Okay..." Judith turned over to the man when he put his sword down, "...Yuri's missing. We need your help..."

"I've heard... Things spread quickly..." The man said.

"Then just help us..." Judith continued. She then closed her eyes to finish, "Duke Pantarei...!"

Author's Notes: That's Chapter 2, seemed quite some people were already enjoying Tales of Vesperia 2... heh... Have I've also taken to something of Chapters over 1500 words...? XD Till the next chapter! (yes the chapter of this one was kinda lazy... I didn't bother making up something...)


	3. Chapter 3: Cascade

_**Tales of Vesperia 2 – Chapter 3: Cascade**_

"Why do you need me...?" Duke asked, confused.

"That Sword," Flynn came up to stand by Judith and pointed to Dein Nomos, the Sword in Duke's hand.

"Why do you need Dein Nomos?"  
"Prince Ioder needs it," Estelle said.  
"I asked why."  
"To get some key locked away inside the castle. Dein Nomos is the only way to open it," Flynn explained.

"I am _not_ going to give this to him. I need it for more important reasons," Duke said as he put the sword back into a case for close keeping.

Judith looked at him and then said, "For when more Aer Outbreaks happen around the world..."

"Yes. Tell Prince Ioder I am not giving him this sword for whatever reason that he gives. I don't want something else bad like before happening to Terca Lumiries again."

"Then... You will just come with us when more Aer Outbreaks happen until you hand that sword over! Right, Flynn!" Rita yelled. She turned to face Flynn with a smile. Flynn made a grin and then answered, "That's right! And it is _you_ coming with us! Not us coming with you, got that?"

"Alright... That will be for awhile then, because I will not hand it over," Duke sighed.

"Then... Where do we go next?" Judith asked no one in particular.

"Whatever Flynn says," Rita smiled.

"Uh... Okay...? I guess we will go back to Myorzo until the next Aer Outbreak," Flynn suggested.

Duke started walking back to the entrance to the surface and said, "I figure out about all of the Aer Outbreaks before anyone else could even confirm them. Wouldn't you think you should follow me so we can take care of them faster?"

Flynn moaned as he walked up the stairs and replied, "I guess so... Then, where do you think the next one will occur?"

"Not too far away..." Duke said. He looked at his sword, it was still somewhat flashing around. That usually happens when there is dense Aer nearby, like when an Aer Outbreak happens.

"How do you know?" Rita complained.

"My Sword can tell," Duke held Dein Nomos up.

"It can detect high densities of Aer?" Judith is was in shock.

"No one knew the Sword could do _that_...!" Estelle said, also in shock.

"This is a Special Sword for more than a few reasons," Duke said. He turned away.

"Well, then where do you think it is?" Rita complained again. But, in her voice, she wasn't very good at hiding that she was also surprised of Dein Nomos's other abilities.

"I want to guess near the Quoi Woods..."

"That's... That's not near by! And how do you know?" Rita yelled.

Duke sighed. He put his Sword up again and continued, "The Faint Energy in the Sword that can determine where the Dense Aer is gathered to point in the direction of that Aer. And the only location I can think of in this direction would be the Quoi Woods."

"So we're going to have to walk to Halure. We can break there," Judith announced.

"That's sounds okay," Duke said.

"Why do we have to break?" Flynn asked absent-minded.

"Fine. Go alone and get torn to pieces a Monster controlled by the Dense Aer," Duke glared back.

"Harsh!" Rita yelled again.

"Do you want to go with him?"

"H-HELL NO!" Rita screamed.

At the moment of Rita's scream, the entire room started rumbling. There was some stones coming down from the ceiling. Everyone looked out and tried to find somewhere to not get crushed. A rock was falling down towards Rita and Flynn jumped in the way with his sword out to block it from crushing her. Rita started blushing and stuttered, "Th-Thank you, Flynn!"

"Um, no problem," Flynn nodded. He then quickly turned around and then saw Duke and Judith running down some stairs. Estelle was standing by the way down the staircase waiting for the two to finish up. She then called to them, "Guys! Hurry up!"

"W-We're coming!" Flynn yelled. He and Rita ran to the staircase and started running down with Estelle in front of the two of them.

Duke and Judith ran down a long corridor. They were followed by Estelle, Flynn, and Rita; Who were quite far away from them. Judith stopped and then yelled back behind her, "Come on you three! Hurry up before the ceiling collapses! I don't want a split up!"

"We're coming as fast as we can!" Flynn yelled back to Judith.

"Well, hurry!" She called back.

"Judith. Help me open this door," Duke said. He was just a short distance away from Judith and by some door. He then said again, "I think it leads outside."

Judith stood in her position and retorted back, "I'm waiting."

Duke sighed and waited by the door. "So be it," is all he said.

Flynn was running kind of faster than Rita and Estelle and then more of the stone ceiling above started to crumble even more. Flynn looked a little behind them. Part was coming down on Rita and Estelle. He then yelled back to them, "Estellise-sama! Rita!"

"Don't be too fooled!" Rita's voice echoed down the corridor... "...Spread thy alluring snare and deliver my enemies unto me! Tractor Beam!"

The Rocks falling on Estelle and Rita were lifted into the air. Rita grabbed Estelle's hand and yelled, "Come on before they start falling again!"

"R-Right!" Estelle nodded. The two of them ran as fast as they could to catch up to Flynn, who had just gotten to the door by Duke and Judith. Duke looked at them coming and immediately said, "Come on. Help open this door or we're all dead."

Everyone got to the door and then grabbed the large handle. And then all at one, they pulled the door as hard as they could... And then the door opened up. What was what they thought to be outside, was actually another,_ longer_, corridor to where they could see a door at the end.

"So much for being outside!" Rita screamed.

"Come on and let's check that door. It doesn't seem like this corridor isn't crumbling at the seems," Judith said. She, Duke, and Estelle had already started running on down the corridor.

Rita and Flynn sighed and then followed the other three...

_...Why do these things always happen...? A Cascade of things always get stacked on me, don't they...?_ Flynn thought as he ran down the corridor next to Rita, who was kind of blushing...

Author's Notes: Oookay, that's Chapter 3! I just wanted it to be a little shorter... heh... About 1,100 words, right? Anyways, in Tales of Vesperia 2, I want there to be Original Characters... I promise they won't be overpowered and all that crap... I hate that, too... (Come on, everyone has a weakness! EVEN YOU! * points to whoever is reading this *) I wanted OC's for Relationship (Couples) Slots. Sodia and Apple Head (I don't even remember his name because it's been forever since I actually played Tales of Vesperia! XD, and that's a funny name) + Duke need a relationship character. Estelle doesn't count, I guess, XD (since Yuri is her Couple Character)... something might happen, something might not, I don't know yet... BTW: The Couples Are: FlynnxRita, RavenxJudith, KarolxPatty. Like before, others are unconfirmed for now (there WILL be OC's for that purpose though, haha! * powhammr'd *). Till the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: On the Way to Halure

_**Tales of Vesperia 2 – Chapter 4: On the Way to Halure**_

"Alright, all together! Now, open the door!" Flynn yelled as the group tried pulling the old door in the Shaikos Ruins open, in attempt to get outside.

This was a push door, apparently, and it opened up right into the open sunlight. Flynn was the first one at the door, and fell right to the bright green grass outside with the word: "Ouch." Rita was the second one, and she fell right on top of Flynn. She started blushing a bright red, but she was incredibly glad no one in front or behind her could see. She had her head buried in Flynn's cape right now. Estelle came up behind her and the reached down to pick her up. Rita immediately stopped blushing and then said to Estelle, "Thank you."

"No problem," Estelle said with a big smiled.

After Flynn, Rita, and Estelle moved out of the way, Duke and Judith came out behind them. Duke turned around and investigated the terrain. He then turned around and came to the conclusion, "I don't believe that the Shaikos Ruins underground tunnel led out to the other side of the mountains..."

"We're on the other side?" Flynn exclaimed.

"Look behind you," Judith answered for Duke.

Flynn, Estelle, and Rita turned around to find the huge, towering mountains not too far from their location. It was true, the underground tunnel from the Shaikos Ruins was so long that the exit from it was on the other side of the mountains... It was a good thing, because Halure is in view once you walk past a small forest. Estelle than turned back around and asked, "So, we're closer to Halure than before?"

"Correct," Judith smiled.

The group was standing together when Duke started walking off. He turned around and yelled, "Hurry up! Do you guys really want to be out here with monsters at_ night_?" Emphasis on the word "night".

"Hell no!" Rita ran up ahead and stood close by Flynn, who had already started walking forward when he heard Duke talking. Anything he says isn't very good at all... Or trying to tease them about something bad, like out with monsters at night, or staying in a crumbling tunnel...

Judith and Estelle started walking forward, too. They were standing in a group of four, everyone else, behind Duke. It always seemed like he knew where to go. Flynn thought that it was just some kind of instinct he had because he wandered Terca Lumiries for a very while, nearly undisturbed... (note: about 12 Years, maybe. Tales of Vesperia takes place 10 Years after the Great War (which Duke was a part of), and then 2 more years since that's when this FanFiction takes places...)

"Do we have to go through these woods?" Estelle asked.

"Be my guest to take the long way around. It takes longer," Duke looked back at her.

"I guess I'll go..." Estelle shivered. She didn't really like Woods... Does anyone...?

"It's okay Estelle. We'll keep you safe," Judith comforted the Princess with a smile.

"Th-Thank you, Judith," Estelle smiled back.

"Let's get a move on before it gets dark," Duke walked right into the forest where a few trees were more spread out. He was followed by Judith, then Estelle, and then Rita and Flynn.

_Good thing that little Runt [referring to Karol] isn't here to yell and complain at all of us over a bunch of stupid little bugs..._ Rita thought to herself as she walked down the forest path. Flynn was right behind her, who was a little confused. Rita had given some signs that she was enjoying standing right by him... Like when she fell over on him, he could tell that she was blushing like crazy... He was about to ask Rita why, but then thought that he should wait until there is some free time between the two of them to ask her about it. Flynn put his thoughts on if they will ever see Yuri again. Yuri just went missing, _bam!_ Just like that. He wondered on why Yuri left or if he was kidnapped or something. There was something strange going on Terca Lumiries right now... There was the sudden appearance of Aer again; the Aer should have disappeared in the supposedly final battle with Duke two years ago... All of the Blastia, the things that run on Aer [excluding Raven's] were all converted into Spirits after the Adephagos were defeated.

But now, Aer is back, and there seem to be even more quantities of it gathering in certain areas... Becoming dense and extremely dangerous. Dense Aer messes with the body's systems and feelings and power, lost of control, fill the victim up... And the only real way of absorbing the Aer so it isn't dense anymore, the true safe way, is by using the Legendary Sword, Dein Nomos. It's capabilities absorb the Aer and convert it so it wouldn't be dangerous anymore, it would be like normal air, oxygen. Unsafe ways would involve using the power of the Child of the Full Moon, Estelle, to convert it. But the side-effects on anything, nature, others, Estelle herself, could be disastrous. It is unsafe and harmful...

Flynn was also curious on why everyone could use Magic again. The only possible way to use Magic in the past (excluding Duke [I guess Dein Nomos... Or Elucifer's Power...] and Estelle [The Harmless Powers of the Child of the Full Moon].) had to use the Power of the Blastia. But the Blastia are all gone now (Again, aside from Raven's) are all gone. Even with Spirits in existence, no one has never been able to figure out why they could still use Magic... They really needed to look into why...

"There's a monster in the way..." Duke announced to everyone else. Everyone was looking right at the monster... It was a huge bear sitting in the middle of the dang path! Rita then complained, "Go poke it."

"Why don't you?" Judith asked with a grin.

Rita sighed and then walked forward. She then spoke as she passed Judith, "I just will! ...Now, Stalagmite!"

A stalagmite in the ground came shooting up from right below the bear. Rita grinned and then yelled, "O flickery blaze, burn! Fire ball! Get that beast!"

The fire balls came from the area around Rita's hand and shot to the bear-like monster.

Before anyone did anything, the monster landed right back on the ground, standing up straight! Rita was in shock that the monster was even still standing after the combined magic, and that it was standing up right before them! Everyone else got their weapons ready to right the monster. Flynn got his Shield out and prepared. He then yelled, "Let's go!"

"Hyah... Takes this!" Flynn charged right to the bear monster and slashed it with his sword.

"Awake o unmerciful and unnamed queen of thorns... Ivy Rush!" Rita cast. Many thorns came out of the ground below the bear monster.

"O power that tries souls, shine... Photon!" Estelle cast. It hit the monster as it was being pushed into the air by the thorns of the Ivy Rush.

Judith jumped into the air and yelled, "Go, Dawn Moon!"

"Oh frozen blades, fly sharply across the heavens... Freeze Lancer!" Duke shouted as he cast the Spell. Multiple shards of ice suddenly appeared in the area around him and shot to the bear monster.

"Haaaah!" Flynn let out a yell as he slashed his sword into the monster. He then yelled, "Tiger Blade!" He jumped into the air again and let down his sword right into the monster.

"Nice job, Flynn!" Rita and Estelle cheered.

The monster was "defeated" and ran back into a clump of tress in the forest. Flynn put his sword and shield back into position as everyone else did with their weapons.

"Come on. Halure is just past these last few trees," Duke said. He kept walking in front of everyone else. They walked down the now thinner forest path in a single file line, but in the same order as before: Duke, Judith, Estelle, Rita, and then Flynn...

The group came into a clearing and there was a clear, grassy view and plain. Just down the hill and a dirt path, you could easily see Halure in the view. The Cherry Blossoms were blowing once again and could be seen from where the group is. The huge tree of Halure and it's radiant Cherry Blossoms...

"...There it is... The City of Blossoms: Halure!" Estelle announced. The group started on their way to the City.

Author's Note: There's chapter 4. I didn't wanna put Halure in the same chapter as this one, and then just let there be some kind of boss battle... lol... (Btw: There WILL be OC's in this FanFiction, :3


End file.
